


Heartburglar

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attraction, Fear, First Meetings, M/M, Robbery, Short One Shot, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Did you just give me your number, IN THE MIDDLE OF ME ROBBING YOU?"<br/>But I kinda messed up so it's more of a "Did you just give me your number, IN THE MIDDLE OF <i>YOU</i> ROBBING <i>ME</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartburglar

**Author's Note:**

> done for my short fic challenge, where I try to write a complete idea in around 500 words or so  
> still taking prompts over on tumblr 'cause school hasn't hit me too hard just yet
> 
> also the title is dumb I was thinking of the hamburglar because Bakagami likes burgers and I was like heh I'll just use heart instead so yeah. really dumb.

Despite being a very tall, _very_ muscular professional basketball player, there were still things that frightened the hell out of Kagami.

His first big fear, known by all of his close friends, was of dogs.

Another fear, known by only Kagami and his late mother, was of monsters under the bed.

Even at 25 years old, he still clung to that childhood fear, and every once in a while he’d wake up from a bad dream in the middle of the night and have to flash his phone light under the bed, _just to make sure_.

So when Kagami got home late one Friday evening and heard suspicious rustling noises from his bedroom, he armed himself with frying pan (for lack of a better weapon, and hey, it was cast iron) and fearfully tip-toed over to his room.

After taking a moment to gather his courage, he kicked the door open with a yell, his free hand flipping the switch and flooding the room with light.

Kagami noticed two things right away: his bedroom window had been forced open, and there was _something under his bed hoLY SHIT HOLY SHIT IT’S A_ —

A guy, apparently, swearing quite profusely. Curious, Kagami dropped to his knees to peer under the bed, where a tanned, blue-haired man in dark clothing was rubbing the back of his head, painful expression on his face.

“Shit man, the fuck did you do that for?” the guy hissed angrily, giving Kagami a glare.

“Sorry, sorry, I… Wait, why the fuck are you under my bed? Are you trying to rob me or something?” Kagami asked, threatening the intruder with his frying pan.

“You think that’s gonna get you anywhere, kid?” the guy smirked, producing a blade out of thin air and aiming it at Kagami’s throat. “Just let me get out from under here, and go get me your wallet and valuables and all that shit.”

“You are seriously the worst criminal I have ever met,” said Kagami, unimpressed, but he backed off all the same. “You know what, whatever. I’m hungry, I’ll be in the kitchen. If you don’t mind, please leave by the door instead of my window when you’re done here.”

Kagami got up and left before the other could reply, and though his heart was beating from adrenaline from this strange and slightly scary encounter, he was honestly fucking starving, so he shakily assembled himself some sandwiches to eat while he waited for the thief to finally leave.

But when the guy finally left Kagami’s bedroom, he had a lecherous smile on his face and an open copy of the _Basketball Monthly’s Shirtless Calendar 2017_ Kagami swore he had destroyed years ago.

“Dude, you are seriously hot. Like I am not even kidding you are the hottest thing I have ever seen,” the guy said, making Kagami scramble to steal back his calendar, momentarily forgetting that the guy had a freaking knife stashed somewhere.

“ _Give that back!_ ” he growled, but the guy was too quick, winking at Kagami as he dashed towards the front door.

“I’m stealing this! So long, hot stuff!”

“You asshole!” Kagami yelled after him, cheeks burning red with embarrassment. He was so flustered he even forgot to call the police about the break-in.

~~~

A week later, much to Kagami’s dismay, he came home to discover that his bedroom window had been broken into _again,_ and the guy, apparently called Aomine, had left him a note with his name and number and a hastily scrawled “Call me, I challenge you to one-on-one! ;)” written at the bottom.

Kagami hesitated for days before finally making the call, unsure what the hell was even possessing him to do so.

~~~

A month later, much to Kagami’s immense pleasure, he came home to discover that his bedroom window had been broken into, _again_ , and that this time, instead of hiding underneath his bed, Aomine was sprawled leisurely on top wearing nothing but his tight black underwear and giving Kagami his best bedroom eyes.

_Some thief_ , thought Kagami, smiling. _I just might have to punish him_.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **my tumblr** ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> btw Kagami totally tops in this AU, in case you were wondering B)


End file.
